


Twistinside

by smoopsis



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Blood, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoopsis/pseuds/smoopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rachel, not Helena, who finds Daniel torturing Sarah in her bathroom. A 204 canon-divergent ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twistinside

Sarah sobs, gasps, whines in pain as Daniel slices a neat line behind her ear. No, no no no repeats inside her head, but the denial can't block out the thin reality of this torture. She barely even hears the relaxed beat of the music begin to play, smothered as it is by her own throttled scream.

As Daniel steps back she shakes, her heart pounding and pounding. Who's there? Oh god, please help me. 

“Daniel?” The clipped, curt tone cuts deeper than Daniel's knife. The clacking of heels approaches and Daniel backs further away, something furtive and shameful in his movements. And then Rachel appears in the bathroom doorway, one hand pausing on the doorframe.

“Well, well.”

“Rachel, please -” Sarah sobs out, wrenches against the zip, but it's futile. She's cut off by Rachel, eyebrow raised, the ghost of smile on her lips.

“Begging already, Sarah? I always knew Daniel was talented.” Her tone is knowing, intimate, and Daniel's shoulders relax, he bows his head in her direction.

“Nothing forthcoming, ma'am. But we've only just begun.”

Rachel steps further into the room and settles back against the counter, her arms folded. “I'm so glad to hear that. I wouldn't want to miss anything... illuminating.”

“Rachel.” Sarah tries again, but she can't seem to say anything else, her reason has deserted her. There is just terror pounding through her thoughts.

“Please.” Rachel gestures to Daniel, who bows his head again and approaches Sarah, knife raised to the other side of her face. 

“What do you know about Project Leda?”

Sarah shakes her head violently, and the tears burst from her as the blade sinks into her skin, drawing a flashing heat down the side of her neck. There's a roaring in her eyes, she can't see, Daniel is a dark mass beside her; Rachel a fuzzy, twisted shape a few feet away.

“Mind the carotid, Daniel.”

“Yes.”

The voices are blurry too, Sarah barely understands them. Blood drips down her throat, splashes onto her shoulder, and runs under her raised arm.

“Sarah.” The dark shape of Daniel has moved back, her own face is swimming in front her eyes. “Sarah, pay attention.”

“I – I can't...” I can't tell you, she wants to say, but her lips won't stop shaking, the words won't come out.

“Listen to me.” Rachel's voice is sharp, it punctures through her consciousness. “We can stop this, Sarah. All you need to do is tell me... what you know.”

Her head falls back, she blinks furiously and tries to focus on the face on front of her. She can see her own mouth moving, lips shaping precisely around foreign sounds. 

“Sarah.” There is a slow pressure behind her ear, Sarah grunts in pain and jerks away but Rachel's hand follows, holding something soft against the wound. The voice is softer too, still controlled, higher, more measured than her own, but almost kind. Or is it pitying?

“I have seen Daniel work his magic many times, Sarah.” 

Stop saying my name. 

“You will capitulate. But wouldn't you rather do so on your own terms?”

Sarah is shaking again, her whole body is cold and exhausted, and when Rachel moves to hold another towel to the right side of her neck, Sarah can't stop herself leaning in. It hurts, throbs through her, but Rachel is holding her together. Rachel's hands are clasping her head, securing it so that their gazes meet. 

Rachel's eyes are not her own. They glitter, and though Rachel's voice is all cajoling, honey, beseeching, her eyes are cold. 

No, no no.

Sarah chokes in another breath, straightens her back and wrenches her head free, the movement sending fire blossoming down her neck. She chokes the words out, a guttural noise of pain, “I won't.”

For a moment, there's a flash in Rachel's eyes of something Sarah recognizes, something animal and dangerous and familiar. Then she turns away, moves back to her position by the counter, and drops the towels unceremoniously on the tiles. There is a distinct note of pleasure in her voice as she commands Daniel, “Continue.”


End file.
